


Sweater

by fencecollapsed



Series: Half-Infected Paul [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Scars, Talking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: "I don't want to kill the mood."Emma dipped her head sideways so she could look at him."You think a sweater isn't going to kill the mood?"(About time for more half-infected!Paul content!)
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Half-Infected Paul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718695
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Sweater

"Paul,"

Emma sat in Paul's lap on her bed, his arms wrapped snug around her while he kissed her neck softly. Emma sighed back against him, curling her fingers around his neck to pull him closer. She was mostly bare in only her bra and panties, but Paul still wore his grey sweater.

"Yeah?" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You can take it off, babe," Emma tugged at his collar. "I've already seen you."

Paul sighed uneasily. "I know. This is different, though, it's not… I don't want to kill the mood."

Emma dipped her head sideways so she could look at him.

"You think a sweater  _ isn't _ going to kill the mood?"

"I mean… I don't know."

"You'll get hot."

"You think so?" 

Paul placed his palm flat on Emma's stomach and she squirmed at the cold.

"Okay, okay, point made!" She swatted his hand away. "Fucking ice cube."

"On the plus side, I'll be your personal AC in the summertime."

"Romantic." Emma laid her head back on Paul's shoulder. "C'mon, you don't expect me to be any different than you were with my scar, do you?"

At her mention of it Paul drifted his hand down to Emma's thigh. He touched her scar lightly and she shivered. Emma hadn't been  _ openly _ nervous to show herself, but Paul had made it easier for her anyway. Not too shy to touch her or kiss her there. It was an assurance without words that he didn't think any less of her because of what happened.

She would do the same for him if he would just let her.

"I don't! I'm just… nervous." Paul mumbled.

"That's okay. I'm nervous too."

"Not really helping, Em."

"Just because it's our first time! I'm always nervous my first time in bed with someone, it's not about you."

"It has to be a little about me."

"Jesus Christ, Paul. Maybe a  _ tiny _ bit, is that what you want to hear? Not enough to keep me from wanting to fuck you, okay?"

Paul laughed, dropping his head on Emma's shoulder. She rolled her eyes, reaching back to play with his hair.

"If it helps, here's how I think it's gonna go. I think it'll be a little weird, and cold, and maybe gross - but hopefully not. And I think we'll be awkward, but I think overall, it'll be really good. Because that's how it always goes with us."

"Em,"

"But it's not going to go anywhere if you don't take that fucking sweater off."

"Okay, okay! Remind me not to wear this one again."

"I don't mean it doesn't look nice on you," Emma said, cupping his chin in her hand so he faced her. "I just think it would look nicer on my floor."

"Corny," Paul ribbed despite the deep blue of his face.

"You love it."

"I do," Paul buried his face in her shoulder and started kissing her again.

Emma sighed as his teeth grazed her skin. He pushed her forward gently and she whined, but he was just pulling off his sweater. He dropped it to the floor and pulled Emma back to his chest, his cool, rough skin pressing to her back. His breath on her ear made Emma shudder. She glanced at the discarded sweater on the floor before twisting in Paul's lap to take him in.

Paul's scars weren't pretty or delicate. They were harsh, angry burns, torn through him by the fire of a brave act and stained blue by the rage of a force that wanted to mock him. Ripped across his chest and shoulders, darkest at his right forearm just creeping over the back of his hand. He wore a watch now for a few reasons - one of them to conceal. In the dim light of the bedroom they shimmered like stars.

Paul looked down, away from Emma and away from himself. She reached up to turn him back to her.

"Paul,"

She placed her hands on his chest. She drifted her touch over his scars, like he'd done with hers. They were rough and cold beneath her palms.

"Em, you don't have to-"

Emma reached up and kissed him. "Shh,"

She trailed her kisses down his jaw to his neck and he tipped his head back. She worked her way to his shoulders and over his collarbone. When she reached his chest his fingers curled into her hair. 

He swallowed dryly and breathed out, like he was trying to hold something back.

"Em…"

"Go ahead, babe. I don't mind."

Paul sighed, relaxing back against the headboard. Emma moved slowly back up to his neck.

_ "Emmaaaa," _

The note was restrained. It made Emma's heart pick up a little but she didn't pull back. She curled her fingers beneath Paul's ear and kissed him again, and this time he readily kissed back.

"Still nervous?" She asked.

"A little. But not enough to stop."

"Me too."

"Let's go for it then?"

"Oh my god, finally, I've been ready for ages and I  _ know  _ you have too."

Paul shifted and Emma pushed him down flat on the bed, kissing him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
